Gegen die Zeit Cracking The Hourglass
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Mit der Zeit herumzuspielen war schon im Allgemeinen nicht sehr empfehlensreich. Aber was, wenn man keine andere Chance hatte? Voldemorts letzter Angriff war vernichtend zwingt eine Gruppe unserer Helden, die Fehler der Geschichte zu korrigieren


Titel: Cracking The Hourglass – Gegen die Zeit  
Kapitel: 1. Masking Marks  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM, SS/RL, LM/NM  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Drama, Romance (Slash), Action/Adventure  
Inhalt: Mit der Zeit herumzuspielen war schon im Allgemeinen nicht sehr empfehlensreich. Aber was sollte man tun, wenn man keine andere Chance hatte? Voldemorts letzter Angriff war vernichtend und zwingt eine Gruppe unserer Helden, die Fehler der Geschichte zu korrigieren.  
A/N: Die Szene mit der Schnecke ist nicht ganz original.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson war so sehr gelangweilt, dass sie sich wünschte ihrem Verstand entfliehen zu können. Aber es gab kein Entkommen. Sie seufzte und fuhr fort, ihre Nägel unter dem Tisch zu reiben. Wenn Pansy gewusst hätte, dass das raue Stück Papier, das sie gerade hielt, der Muggel Erfindung einer Nagelfeile ziemlich ähnlich war, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich nicht benutzt. Aber sie wusste es nicht, also hatte sie wenigstens etwas zu tun. Etwas abgesehen von dem, was sie tun hätte sollen. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite bestätigte, dass Draco bis jetzt ausgezeichnet vorankam. Aber er schien ein wenig mehr zu schwitzen als unter normalen Umständen. Pansy zuckte die Schultern. Das war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Nebeneffekt des Wachstumsschub-Zaubertrankes, den sie brauen sollten. Pansy grinste als sie beobachtete, wie Snape über der Gryffindor Seite des Kerkers hing; ziemlich wie das sprichwörtliche böse Omen. Oh ja, Doppel Zaubertränke waren wirklich ihre Lieblingsstunden. Langweilig, weil sie wie gewöhnlich all die Arbeit auf Draco lud, aber trotzdem amüsierend wenn Snape wieder einmal Gryffindor Punkte abzog.

* * *

"Ron!" zischte Harry leise als er die frisch geschnittenen Käferflügel zu seinem Zaubertrank Partner schob, der gerade dabei war, ihr Gebräu umzurühren.

"Sieben, acht, neun... was?"

"Wo hast du die Stinkbombe hingetan, die uns die Zwillinge gegeben haben?" Er sah wie Snape zwei Tische vor ihnen war und wahrscheinlich schon wieder Punkte abzog. Es war die perfekte Möglichkeit, es Malfoy zurückzuzahlen für das letzte Mal als er sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich war, dass sie Nachsitzen bekommen würden, würden Harry und Ron ihre Chance nützen. Schließlich war der Wachstumsschub-Zaubertrank ein essentieller Teil ihrer Note, und wenn Malfoy das versaute, dann war ihnen jede Strafe recht. "Snape schaut gerade nicht, mach schon."

"Es ist ein verzaubertes Pergament im Wahrsagen Textbuch", wisperte Ron zurück und fügte die nächste Zutat hinzu.

Harry sah geschwind ob die Luft rein war bevor er unter den Tisch tauchte und in Rons Tasche nach besagtem Pergament suchte. Er wisperte ein leises "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", tippte seinen Zauberstab dagegen und stand wieder auf, die Stinkbombe nun halb in seinem Ärmel versteckt.

"Wie atemberaubend die Kerker auch von der Perspektive einer Schnecke erscheinen mögen, Mr. Potter", sagte eine kalte Stimme genau hinter Harry, als er wieder aufstand, "so würde ich es doch sehr zu schätzen wissen, falls Sie davon absehen könnten auf meinem Boden herumzukriechen. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für das Durcheinanderbringen des Staubes mit Ihren Roben." Snape pausierte als die Hälfte der Klasse in dunkles Gekicher ausbrach – die Hälfte, die in grün verziert war, natürlich.

"Ich hab nur gesucht wo-" versuchte Harry sich empört recht zu fertigen, er hatte bereits eine gute Lüge zurechtgelegt.

"Dein Gehirn ist, Potter?" Noch mehr Gekicher. "Gib's endlich auf. Etwas was du hinzufügen wolltest?" Snape grinste höhnisch.

Harry knirschte vor Wut kochend mit den Zähnen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ron seinen Kopf schüttelte. Für einmal war der Rotschopf die Stimme der Vernunft. Er bewegte seinen Arm in einer unklaren, wütenden Bewegung, und Ron ergriff seine Schulter und drückte sie kräftig.

"Wie herzerweichend", sagte Snape gedehnt. "Mr. Weasley versucht für einmal einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten." Da das wirklich etwas außerordentliches war, war Severus sofort überzeugt, dass die beiden Tunichtgute etwas in ihren Ärmeln hatten; ziemlich wortwörtlich, wie Snape früh genug sehen würde. Snape scannte ihren Tisch und die Umgebung um sie herum schnell ab, und seine Augen blitzten böse auf als er das kleine Paket erblickte, das Harry ohne Erfolg vor ihm zu verstecken versuchte. "Reich mir das, sofort!"

"W-was?"

Snapes Augenbrauen näherten sich ärgerlich und er knurrte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Stell mich nicht als Idioten hin, Potter. Reich mir sofort dieses Paket!" Der Zaubertranklehrer hielt seine Hand in Erwartung auf.

"Oh, das!" Harry lachte nervös. "Um, ich hab's unter dem Tisch gefunden..."

Snape riss die Stinkbombe rücksichtslos aus Harrys Hand. "Warum glaube ich dir nicht? Das werden zusätzliche 20 Punkte von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit heute Abend mit m-" die Finger seiner rechten Hand zuckten leicht, "Mister Filch, da du offensichtlich versucht hast einen Streich in meiner Stunde zu spielen." Er wurde gerufen. Großartig. Genau was er im Moment noch gebraucht hatte.

"Malfoy, Granger!" bellte Snape plötzlich und erschreckte dadurch nicht nur diese beiden Studenten. "Ich habe Wichtiges zu erledigen. Ihr zwei werdet verantwortlich sein, dass nicht ein einziger Kessel", an diesem Punkt schoss er einen vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Neville Longbottom, der plötzlich noch mehr zitterte und trocken schluckte, "implodiert, explodiert oder auch nur etwas anderes als den aufgetragenen Wachstums-Zaubertrank produziert. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Sir", sagte Malfoy langsam grinsend und fügte die letzten Zutaten zu seinem und Pansys Zaubertrank hinzu.

Snape zog ob Dracos verwendeter Stimme seine Brauen zusammen, aber dann schnappte er Hermione an da sie nicht unmittelbar geantwortet hatte. "Bist du etwa taub!"

"Um, nein, ich meine, ja, Sir", stotterte das Mädchen, sie war klar überrascht, solch eine Verantwortung vom Zaubertranklehrer zu erhalten.

Aber Severus hatte nicht mal die Hälfte ihrer Antwort gehört, als er aus den Kerkern in Richtung seiner persönlichen Gemächer fegte. Nachdem er das Passwort ausgesprochen hatte, rannte Severus praktisch in sein Schlafzimmer. Sein Auge fing den Anblick eines knallroten Umschlages auf, der ordentlich auf seinem Bett lag. Er schien so völlig fehl am Platz zu sein, wie er da auf einem schwarzen Nest Satin residierte, dass Severus einfach lächeln musste. Zumindest hatte er etwas, auf das er sich freuen konnte, wenn Remus heute Nacht kommen würde (was, so nahm er an, der Inhalt des Briefes war), und vielleicht könnte sein Geliebter sogar bis zum nächsten Tag bleiben. Dieser Gedanke würde definitiv ein Ansporn sein zu versuchen so schnell wie möglich von dem Todesser Meeting zurückzukehren. Remus' sanfte Hände würden den Schmerz magisch verschwinden lassen; in seinen Armen konnte Severus er selbst sein, nicht ängstlich sich zu zeigen, seine Maske verbannend. Er schloss seine Augen kurz, ihre letzte Begegnung wiedererlebend, die irgendwo zwischen dem schwarzen Satin auf seinem Bett stattgefunden hatte; er hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden wie sie letztendlich auf dem rauen Teppich vor der Feuerstelle gelandet waren. Remus war wirklich ziemlich berauschend...

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf scharf. Oh Merlin, er war zu einem einfachen hormongesteuerten Teenager degeneriert wenn er an seinen Liebsten dachte. Und dabei war er ein unabhängiger, erwachsener Zauberer, Hogwarts' famoser Zaubertranklehrer und Halbzeitspion- Der aufsteigende Schmerz fuhr durch seinen gesamten linken Arm und zeigte an, dass Voldemort ungeduldig wurde.

'Nun, so viel zu dem unabhängigen, erwachsenen Zauberer', dachte er trocken und bereitete sich hastig vor zu gehen. Die Todesser Roben in seinen Händen haltend (er würde sie erst umwerfen, wenn er außerhalb von Hogwarts war, aus offensichtlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen), schnappte Severus eine Handvoll Flohpuder und schrie: "Albus Dumbledore". Das Feuer verwandelte sich zu grün, aber es starb sofort wieder ab. Verwirrt versuchte es Snape noch einmal, aber es wollte nicht funktionieren. Er fluchte leise und machte sich auf den Weg zu des Schulleiters Büro. Er konnte Hogwarts nicht verlassen ohne Dumbledore zuerst zu informieren, nicht nur weil er gerufen wurde, sondern auch weil er seine Klasse von Granger und Malfoy überwachen hatte lassen; definitiv kein Pairing, das allzu gut miteinander arbeiten würde.

"Gut gemacht, Severus", rügte sich der Zaubertranklehrer selbst und zog die Brauen zusammen. "Malfoy wird das Mädchen höchstwahrscheinlich beleidigen, dann kommen Potter und Weasley zu ihrer Verteidigung, und früher als du es für möglich gehalten hättest, ist die halbe Klasse ohnmächtig gehext! Jetzt kannst du wahrhaftig gehen und deinem Meister dienen ohne irgendwelche Sorgen zurückzulassen..."

Glücklicherweise traf Snape niemanden an. Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren als er überlegte was der Grund des Meetings sein könnte. Über drei Wochen war er nun schon nicht mehr gerufen worden; das war wirklich eine sehr lange Zeit, und er war schon wieder angespannter als gewöhnlich, unsicher wann Voldemort rufen würde. Das letzte Mal hatte bemerkenswert schmerzhaft geendet, und Snape umfasste seinen linken Arm fester, obwohl das brennende Gefühl, wenn auch nur ein wenig, nachgelassen hatte.

Einige Minuten später traf Snape in Dumbledores Büro ein. Albus versuchte vergebens das große Stück Sachertorte zu verstecken, aber Severus schüttelte nur entnervt den Kopf. Es war klar, dass er Albus in einer kompromittierenden Lage vorfinden musste, obwohl das Mittagessen nur noch zwanzig Minuten weit weg lag. Er war schlimmer als jedes vierjährige Kind, konnte sich nicht mal für zwei ganze Stunden beherrschen. Doch das war nicht das akute Problem.

"Oh, Severus", sagte Albus. "Sei vorsichtig. Wir wissen nicht, weshalb Voldemort dich zu ihm ruft. Drei Wochen sind eine lange Zeit. Er könnte etwas geplant haben." Der eher große Patzen Schokolade auf seiner Wange beeinträchtigte seinen ernsthaften Ton.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen, die Roben noch immer zu seiner Brust gedrückt. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass selbst wenn er die Todesser Klamotten nicht in seinen Händen gehalten hätte, Albus gewusst hätte, was er wollte. "Warum erzähle ich dir überhaupt noch irgendwas, wenn du ohnehin schon immer alles im Vorhinein weißt, bevor ich meinen Mund geöffnet habe?" brummte er. "Was wollte ich dir überhaupt sagen?" fügte er theoretisch hinzu.

"Du wolltest mich fragen ob ich deine Fünftjahr Zaubertrank Klasse übernehmen könnte, da du befürchtest, dass Ms. Granger und Mr. Malfoy, denen du diese Aufgabe temporär übertragen hast, möglicherweise nicht gut genug zusammen arbeiten werden. Ich werde es gerne tun."

Snape starrte ihn nur blank an. "Ich schätze, ich erinnere mich jetzt", sagte er dann trocken. Er nickte Dumbledore zu, dann drehte er sich um, um zu gehen, aber plötzlich blieb er stehen und blickte auf seinen Arm.

"Severus?" Albus stolperte um den Tisch herum und fasste mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem Zaubertranklehrer.

"Es hat... aufgehört." Der Zaubertranklehrer blickte auf und traf auf des Schulleiters gleichermaßen verwirrten Blick. "Der Dunkle Lord erlaubt es nicht, dass der Schmerz aufhört bevor seine... Sklaven", spuckte er angeekelt, "angekommen sind. Es kribbelt nicht mal mehr." Severus zog seinen Ärmel hinauf und betrachtete die blasse Haut.

"Es hat aufgehört?" Albus' Stimme klang uncharakteristisch verwirrt.

Snape zuckte kaum wahrnehmbar, ein Bild, was während des letzten Todesser Meetings geschehen war, schoss durch seinen Kopf, als Voldemort einen neuen Fluch an ihm ausprobiert hatte. Es war nicht zu blutig gewesen, aber schmerzhaft genug um es glasklar zu machen, dass die Verdächtigungen des Dunklen Lord über Snapes Loyalitäten noch immer nicht völlig geklärt waren... und qualvoll genug um ihm einen Vorgeschmack zu geben, wie es sein würde, falls er jemals herausfinden sollte, dass einer seiner Todesser vom Inneren Zirkel tatsächlich ein Spion für das Licht war.

Ein halb durchsichtiges Zeichen blitzte über Severus' Dunklem Mal auf.

"Oh, nein", dehnte er eisig, hob den Kopf und grinste Albus mit einer beinahe unheimlichen Ruhe an. "Es hat gerade erst begonnen."

* * *

"Endlich ist unser letzter Kampf dabei zu beginnen", zischte die kalte Stimme von Voldemort zu den versammelten Todesser um ihn herum. "Ihr alle werdet sehen wie wir heute, ein für allemal, das Licht in den Boden schlagen werden!" Die verhüllten Figuren freuten sich aufgeregt.

"Nun", beruhigte Ihr-Solltet-Jetzt-Schon-Wissen-Wer sie wieder. "Es ist in der Tat ein bedeutsames Ereignis, das in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen wird als der größte Tag! Harry Potter", spie er angeekelt, "wird seinem ultimativen Kampf ins Gesicht sehen... und er wird VERLIEREN!" Mehr Geschrei entstand, dann stoppte es schnell. "Ich bereue jedoch", fuhr Voldemort fort, seine roten Augen glühten hell als sich der beinahe lippenlose Mund zu einer kalten Fratze verzog, "dass nicht alle meine Anhänger so loyal waren wie ich sie mir gewünscht habe... Versagt ja nicht oder ihr werdet genauso enden wie der Verräter! Sein Schicksal, sollte er den Kampf überleben, wird noch schlimmer sein als Potters!" Das letzte magische Tier floh vom Verbotenen Wald als die enorme Menge von Dunkler Magie, die von den Dunklen Zauberern ausging, endlich zu viel für sie zu ertragen wurde. "Nun geht schon, meine treuen Anhänger", ermutigte Voldemort. "Habt Spaß! Aber fasst Potter nicht an. Er gehört mir."

Die Todesser teilten sich in kleine Gruppen und starteten in Richtung Hogwarts, als sie ein letztes Mal aufgehalten wurden.

"Und vergesst eins nicht", fügte der Dunkle Lord hinzu, diabolisch grinsend. "Es werden keine Gefangenen genommen..."

* * *

"Du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut!" schrie Draco und bereitete sich vor Hermione anzugreifen. Seine Wangen waren pink angelaufen und sein normalerweise zurückgeglättetes Haar war durcheinander und hing teilweise in seine gefährlich blitzenden Augen.

"Pass auf was du sagst, Malfoy!" rief Ron und stellte sich vor seine Freundin. Harry hielt ihn zurück physisch auf den Schimpfnamen zu reagieren. "Du bist in keiner Position Beleidigungen um dich zu schmeißen!"

"Halt die Klappe, Weasley!" warf Blaise Zabini ein.

"Kümmer' dich um deinen Kram, Wiesel", schnappte Draco. "Das gilt auch für dich, Zabini. Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein!" Dann fing er wieder Hermiones Blick auf und knurrte sie an: "Gib's mir!"

"Malfoy!" schrie Harry während Ron vor Ärger sichtlich zusammenfuhr.

Hermione allerdings grinste wissend und tätschelte eine versteckte Tasche in ihrer Schulrobe während sie in ihrer anderen Hand einen Zauberstab hielt. "Meinst du das?" fragte sie und drückte den Stab sicher zu ihrer Brust. "Ich denke nicht", fügte sie bedeutungsvoll hinzu. Nur sie und Draco wussten, dass sie wirklich nicht den Zauberstab sondern das geheime Objekt in ihrer Tasche meinte.

"Wart's nur ab bis mein Vater davon hört", drohte Draco mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln. "Du wirst aus der Schule geschmissen und dein jahrelanges Lernen wird umsonst gewesen sein!"

"Sie wird nicht rausgeschmissen nur weil sie dich entwaffnet hat während du versucht hast, sie zu verfluchen!" rief Ron; seine Ohren waren längst von einem Mittelrot zu einem knalligen Lila gewechselt. "Und jetzt hör auf mit deinem Geflenne oder ich verfluche dich, ernsthaft!"

"Ich sagte, du sollst die Klappe halten!" wütete Draco, und bevor irgendjemand ihn möglicherweise stoppen konnte, schlug er Rons Kiefer. Da er keinen Zauberstab hatte, den er verwenden konnte, griff der Slytherin auf seine physischen Fähigkeiten zurück. Nicht, dass er stärker war als Ron, keineswegs, aber er wusste wie er den Überraschungseffekt zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte.

Kleine Blutstropfen spritzten aus der gespalteten Lippe, als Ron ein kleines Hissen vor Schmerz ausließ und seinen pulsierenden Kiefer in einer Hand hielt. "Das war's, Frettchen", knurrte er leise, bevor er sich auf Draco warf, die Fäuste bereit und nicht von Harry zurückzuhalten, der vergeblich versuchte, das Kämpfen zu schlichten.

"Hört auf!" rief Hermione. "Ron! Lass ihn los! Das wird überhaupt nichts lösen!"

Die Slytherins waren ebenso überfordert; Draco hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten sich nicht einmischen und sie wären wirklich dumm falls sie etwas anderes tun würden. Blaise knurrte leise, beobachtend wie Malfoy und Weasley auf dem Boden rangen und wie Potter schnell seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf die beiden Jungen deutete.

Aber bevor Harry die Ganzkörperklammer auf den beiden Kämpfern ausführen konnte, war da ein ohrenbetäubendes, krachendes Geräusch irgendwo im Schloss. Er ließ sich ablenken als Ron und Draco beide aufgehört hatten sich zu wehren; Ron sah verwirrt aus, Dracos Färbung wechselte schnell zurück zu unnatürlich blass, seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.

"Ah!" kreischte Parvati Patil plötzlich, einen wahnsinnig zittrigen Finger Richtung des kleinen, verzauberten Fensters in der Kerkerwand deutend. "Oh Merlin! Oh mein Gott! Das kann nicht... oh mein Gott... das kann nicht sein, oder!"

Draco blickte unberührt aus dem Fenster, bereits wissend was er sehen würde.

Dunkler Rauch schwängerte die Luft, weiter weg, näher beim Schloss selbst; das Dunkle Mal schwebte beinahe überall. Nach dem lauten Geräusch war die Stille des Moments ein Zeichen von bedrohlicher Vorahnung.

Und dann brach die Hölle herein.

* * *

1. Sidestory einfügen: "Herz eines Todessers"


End file.
